Internet Censorship Protest
by KumoFuzei
Summary: This is against the whole SOPA and PIPA thing. Read it if you want, I'd prefer if you did because it's taken six hours straight  of my time and it isn't even formatted yet :P Please try and stop SOPA and PIPA from happening is my message. Mild violence.


**I don't own digimon. Now I can get onto the important stuff**

**Basically there are some bills which might be passed by the US congress called SOPA and PIPA respectively. This fic was written to display my feelings against it and it took six hours straight with no time for editing, pausing or thinking. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>His eyes flickered back and forth as he saw the two huge portals explode into the Tokyo skyline. "Tai, they were all out of peppermint so I just got two vanillas" a small voice muttered from Tai's shins. He tugged on Tai's brown shorts and then looked up to see the portals.<p>

"Agumon…" Tai muttered

"Yeah, Tai…?" Agumon asked, slowly as the two portals rippled and bulged with electricity. Two single beams flew from the both which went out of view.

"Pass me my phone" Tai said, slowly, mesmerised. Agumon obliged and handed him the small silver mobile phone. Tai scrolled down and clicked a name and then call. "Izzy, we have trouble" he stated.

"I know, the two portal's seem to have a common interfusion link with one arbitrary source" Izzy shouted back above the banging of a keyboard

"In regular speak?" Tai asked as he lowered his goggles over his eyes

"The US is powering these two portals, which are going to destroy the entirety of the world, but that isn't where it ends. Their initial target was the internet which includes…" Izzy paused

"The digital world" Tai growled, his blood boiling

"Yeah…" Izzy muttered

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ring the guys, I'm going in" Tai announced before closing his phone.

"Ready?" Tai asked. Agumon dropped the two ice creams and nodded

"Ready Tai"

"Warp digivolve!" Tai shouted, withdrawing his digivice and holding it out. Agumon leapt into the light that beamed from it and was warped by the bright yellow light until he burst back out, bigger.

"Let's roll" the more gravelly voice shouted. Tai nodded and leapt onto WarGreymon's yellow armoured shoulder with ease. Wargreymon breathed in and then shot into the sky. He torpedoed towards the right most portal first from which he could clearly see four letters circling it. "What does it say?" he grumbled

"Soap?" Tai mumbled as he read the four letters 'S', 'O', 'P' and 'A'

"Are you sure?" WarGreymon whined

"Yeah, what else would it spell? I did leave school with _some_ qualifications you know?" Tai retorted

"So it wants a bath?"

"We are going to need one big bucket to douse the crap coming out of it" Tai replied as he got deep into his thoughts.

"Tai!" a voice screamed. He looked down to see Mimi, with Palmon in tow waving frantically.

"What!" Tai screamed back  
>"I'm here!"<p>

"I can see that!"

"Tai… be nice" WarGreymon insisted. Tai sighed

"Fine" Tai sighed

"Wait, I've just realised. How did I reach mega?" WarGreymon asked, perplexed.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's the- hang on. Izzy just text me… Oh, that makes sense." Tai mumbled as he read it

"What?"

"Digivolution is ready to be used and abused so that we can fight back as one. We can't let this happen" a feminine voice explained. Tai span to see Mimi on a strange creature's back

"Where's Palmon?" Tai asked, confused.

"I'm Palmon, but you can call me Rosemon" a voice insisted. It had a voluptuous red rosebud for a head except a soft skinned mouth area and red lips. Blonde hair hung down her back with a flowery bobble holding it together. Her green cape was spiked all around her head and held together white a white rose broach. Her outfit comprised of a skin tight red chest piece, red gloves, red midriff piece and thigh high black boots with high heels. Vines were entangled around her chest and both arms.

"Wow, so this is your mega?" Tai asked

"I guess, pretty cool, huh?" Mimi replied with a grin

"Damn straight, let's see what we can do about this portal" Tai exclaimed.

They both span and charged at the SOAP portal with tremendous speed. When they were inches away Rosemon raised her left arm and the vine whip with it and fired a beam of electricity "Beauty shock" she seethed. Tai nodded to WarGreymon who built up a mass of orange energy in his raised palms quickly until a huge sphere had formed and launched it into the ball. It exploded as the lightning and energy hit it but suddenly, out of nowhere, a demon puppet flew out. It wore the outfit of someone who was in US congress but its soul was all but gone. It had accepted the SOAP as its master, wrongfully and would now suffer. Its arms stretched and punched both digimon backwards and then a second body was slowly extended out.

"This is impossible!" Tai groaned as he saw WarGreymon and Rosemon in pain.

"Tai, remember how we overcame our final battle as the original eight? You showed us that we needed the courage to say: No, I will not stand for this. We need everyone and that means you too" Mimi spoke with passion and strength of character that Tai had always admired.

"Thanks Meems" he uttered, with a smile. She smiled back and suddenly they heard the flapping of wings.

"We're here!" T.K's voice announced. Tai span to see T.K on MagnaAngemon's shoulder with a grin on his face as he held his hat in place.

"Brilliant, use Gate of Destiny and get rid of this portal!" Tai shouted with a grin  
>"Good idea, for once, Tai" Mimi joked. MagnaAngemon pointed his blade in front and drew a circle with it. Quickly a golden portal formed and the doors opened. Energy and a sucking force exploded from it and tugged at the portal<p>

"It's not budging!" MagnaAngemon moaned

"Try harder!" T.K shouted

"It's too much!" MagnaAngemon groaned as the two demons were sucked in and got rid of, easily enough. MagnaAngemon exploded and transformed all the way back to Patamon instantly, leaving him and T.K to fall to their doom

"We got ya!" Joe shouted from the back of a strange, Loch Ness-esque creature. Its maw had small, spiked teeth and was large in comparison to its small blue eyes and gills. White spikes protruded from its neck like a mane and all the way down its neck to its body were little yellow flames. It had a long body with two thin, white wings protruded from its shoulder blades and blue stripes across its body and long, square limbs. Its long tail whipped about carelessly as it caught both T.K and Joe and flew up to meet the rest of the gang.

"You got a Mega? Good on you Joe" Mimi chirped

"Thanks" Joe muttered, blushing

"I'm Plesiomon, pleased to make you acquaintance" Gomamon's voice was just audible about the sexual tones so Mimi laughed it off, making Plesiomon fly over to Tai.

"What's going on?" Joe asked, confused

"The US has launched an attack and-" Tai was cut off by the sudden movement of the other portal with the letters 'P', 'I', 'P' and 'A' hovering around. "A pip? Like in an apple?" Tai asked, confused

"So we have soap and a pip? This is like a bad episode of an auction show" a voice laughed.

They all span to see Sora aboard a large, four winged golden bird. It had a golden armoured head with yellow to purple hues on the mane of spikes coming from the mask and a dark grey underbelly and claws. "Meet Hououmon, to be honest I think my mega is now the coolest" Sora laughed.

"No time for fooling around Sora, Patamon you need to digivolve. Let's finish this!" Tai shouted, taking charge. Sora nodded and spun to face their enemy.

"What is it?" she exclaimed, disgusted

"Some sort of Virus from America" Izzy shouted. He was on the back of a huge golden beetle. It had two, white, bug like wings and two huge golden ones as well as six claws with strong, armoured arms and three large horns bolstering from its face.

"Izzy's been looking around but he can't find out anything. It's all been censored. Oh it's HerculesKabutermon, by the way" the insect explained.

"Let's attack now, finally" Tai insisted.

"You were going to start without me?" Matt laughed

"Of… ermm… course not" Tai chuckled, nervously. They all turned to see him on MetalGarurumon's back.

"Let's go then?" Mimi shouted.

"Got it" the other six shouted in unison. The seven digimon exchanged glances then unleashed their attacks in perfect co-ordination.

"Forbidden Temptation" Rosemon was consumed in pink and fired a beam of pink rose petals at the portals

"Terra Force" the orange ball was launched

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon unleashed the seven miniature suns

"Hydro Impact Crusher!" Plesiomon unleashed four copies of itself which were made out of torrentially dangerous water

"Star-Light Explosion" Hououmon flapped all four wings and unleashed a million golden grains of purity

"Mega Electro Shocker!" the electricity ball powered through the air, ready to annihilate the portal

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon unleashed its signature attack and the various weapons tore through the air.

All seven attacks powered through the air and assaulted the two – close – portals and consumed them with smoke once the attacks had collided. It slowly cleared as the gang began to clear and they saw several bodies turning to mush but several more taking their place. "They won't stop supporting their moronic decision to decimate the internet!" Izzy exclaimed, furious.

"Call for back-up?" Davis shouted from behind them. They span to see him, Kari, Yolei, Cody and Ken hovering on brand new digimon.

"Kari, what are you doing here!" T.K and Tai exclaimed

"I need to be here, Tai. I was there, fighting with you against Piedmon and so many others. Tai we all need to fight this together or not at all" she exclaimed "T.K I'm sorry but you can't worry for me. I'm not a little girl who needs protecting." She retorted on the back of a long, pink dragon with white fur and wings, innocent green eyes but powerful claws. "Me and Magnadramon are here to help, whether you agree with it or not!" she added, patting her digimon on the head.

Davis nodded as he sat on the shoulder of a huge beast. It had blue armour covering most of its body and white skin where the armour was missing. Its wings, which were bigger than it, had a soft pink inside and a hard blue exterior. Its eyes were cobalt blue and the golden 'V' on its chest shone spectacularly in the sun. Both of the wrist blades – which were currently retracted – were silver in colour with a ghostly aqua blade inside. "I'm with her. This is UlforceVeedramon!" he shouted, unable to think of something clever to say. Yolei flew over quickly without comment on the back of a bipedal warrior. It had a dark blue bow strung around its back and a quiver of arrows and a sheathed sword hanging from a leather belt on its waist. A metal, golden bird was perched on each wrist on top of the white feathers with red tips which covered the rest of its body. Its eyes were just yellow twinkles covered by its bird-head visor. It had various silver bits of armour around its body and looked wise yet fierce.

"Valkyrimon, charmed" the digimon muttered.

"This guy said he can't fly so Gennai had to edit his digicode" Cody muttered.

"I'm still Vikemon" the digimon laughed. It wore a cream fur coat with claws still attached around its shoulders with two large spiked mazes on its back. They looked like the fabled Mjöllnir morning star. Its face was like a jumped up rabbit wearing a Viking's helmet. Its fur was a blue-grey with white claws and dark grey paws. It wore very little armour except a shield on each shoulder.

"We'll join you guys for the fight" Cody insisted. Vikemon nodded and moved his tail slightly and they flew over, undisturbed. By now the portals were pulling at the group and the very fabric of the world, especially the digimon.

"We don't have long so I'm GranKuwagamon. Let's kill it" the malevolent voice seethed

"I said don't talk, you sound evil" Ken interrupted.

"Sorry" the insect grumbled. It was a large, black shelled beast with six black, heavily armoured claws with large spikes protruding all over. Its four wings had a paper thin red veined wing and a black and silver striped bone holding it in place. It had two large black pincers and a spike pointing behind it protruding from its red eyed face.

"Now we can win!" Tai shouted with a grin  
>"I'm not too sure Tai, the statistics show-" Izzy protested<p>

"Even I'm finding you annoying" Joe moaned

"Ready?" Matt shouted to the group

"Yeah" they all chorused.

"Now!" Davis shouted. The group sighed and followed his lead.

"Shining V Force!" UlforceVeedramon's chest lit up and a 'V' made of energy was emitted at high intensity

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon exclaimed as a tornado of fire burst from her maw

"Aurvandil's Arrow!" Valkyrimon withdrew his bow and fired a single arrow imbued with his power

"Viking Flare" Vikemon shouted, swinging his blades so that beams of energy burst from them

"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon roared, snapping its pincers so that two black blades burst from them

"Fascination!" Rosemon winked and a huge pink love heart flew outwards

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon roared, he span and engulfed himself with flames and then charged with a spin, Tai leapt onto MetalGarurumon as he flew away.

"Excalibur!" Seraphimon shouted and slashed with a blade – sending a beam of energy towards the portal – generated instantaneously from his right forearm

"Sorrow Blue" Plesiomon opened its mouth and waves of sound flew out in a cone shape.

"Star-Light Explosion!"

"Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon snapped his pincers and fired beams of red forwards

"Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon unleashed a huge missile from its chest and fired it forwards with extreme velocity. All twelve attacks intertwined and struck with such force that it shook the ground below and sent them all skidding backwards.

"If twelve mega's can't do it then no one can. Yay us!" Mimi cheered

"Ermm Meems" Sora muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Look again" Ken muttered

"Damn it" Yolei moaned. WarGreymon flew back and Tai leapt on but he was battered and his armour was cracked.

"Twelve Mega's and we still can't win. Damn it!" Tai exclaimed, angrily.

"We could" WarGreymon coughed and spluttered "Merge together, me, Metal" he moaned in pain "Garurumon and ImperialPaidramon Fighter Mode" he spluttered out.

"It won't work" Izzy announced, tapping his computer "I've done the calculations and we need a miracle. We can't fight this alone. We need both worlds to fight against soap and a pip or it'll all be over" Izzy explained

"How do we get two world's to fight two small circles!" Davis groaned, angrily as the digimon below them moaned.

"They are portals, Davis" Cody interjected. Davis prepared to shout back

"Guys, just be quiet" Tai shouted, wracking his brains for an answer that wasn't there.

Gennai's image suddenly projected from Izzy's laptop and he hovered in front of them "I need you all to know that there is another stage that you can reach – super ultimate but to do this won't make a difference unless you have the backing of the world" he announced. He turned to Izzy "I will give you the code to take down every website for just a few seconds so that everyone notices and then, and only then, will we have a chance. Be ready, digidestined. This is your final battle if you cannot overcome it then your digimon will be removed from this world forever" he explained, his tone was solemn. Izzy tapped away furiously while all the gang could do was watch. "Ready?" Gennai asked. They all nodded so he crackled and beams of golden energy hit Magnadramon and Seraphimon. "You two know how to release it" Gennai muttered as he was sucked in by the portal.

The group was saddened but they remained undeterred as Izzy typed. "I'm ready, Tai" WarGreymon insisted. Tai nodded and held up his digivice. Magnadramon span around Seraphimon at increasingly fast speeds forming an egg made of golden energy. A spark flew from it and hit Tai's digivice as he held it up and WarGreymon exploded with energy. The energy cleared and what was left was a more toned WarGreymon carrying a huge sword with three blades rather than one. His wings were smaller and his body was armoured with a stronger alloy. "VictoryGreymon!" he roared, involuntarily.

"I want some of that!" Davis shouted, abruptly. He held up his digivice and a golden spark flew to it instantly. UlforceVeedramon flashed gold for just a second before he reappeared with a more defined body covered in a faint blue aura.

"Future Mode!" it shouted

"I was here first!" Mimi whined, raising her digivice. Magnadramon span continually faster, slowly becoming more and more blurred as the spark hit Mimi's digivice

Rosemon turned bright pink with white armour and then her whole body flashed pink and her whip turned black. She snapped it once and several pink orbs appeared around her and a pink aura engulfed her "Burst mode!" she shouted from her – now omnisciently white – face.

"Plesiomon, you ready?" Joe asked, timidly

"Naturally" he replied. Joe held up his digivice

"Hououmon, get ready" Sora insisted, raising her digivice. The sparks flew to both of them and the two digimon turned bright gold for a second. Where Plesiomon once was now a huge merman stood. He had a trident that looked vaguely like an open fishes mouth with a spike coming out was in his left hand and he was covered in blue scaled samurai armour. A red ribbon was tied around his waist and fins ran along his long blue tail. Hououmon became a huge white bird with a golden beak and claws and six, glowing, wings. A circle of energy hung around it and its eyes were glowing with energy.

"Nice" the two muttered in sync

"Varodurumon!" the bird cawed

"Neptunmon!" the fish digimon bellowed.

"Can't let Tai stay ahead, can we?" Matt asked, with a grin

"Of course not" MetalGarurumon chuckled. Matt held up his digivice and the spark burst out and hit it.

"We can't keep this up much longer!" Magnadramon shouted as MetalGarurumon's light faded to his new form

"The energy is breaking apart, the rest of you hold up your digivice's!" Seraphimon insisted. MetalGarurumon burst out suddenly, his armour was now much more defined and he had so many more guns including a massive canon mounted on his back.

"ZeedGarurumon! I could grow to love this!" ZeedGarurumon shouted, Matt grinned.

The energy rippled and flew at Yolei, Cody and Ken's digivice's. GranKuwagamon went through the change fasted by becoming more like a human and standing on two feet and losing an arm. His wings became black spikes with a gold metal outlining them in an 'X' shape. His claws became bigger and his armour became stronger as well as his horns retracting into his shell. Vikemon shuddered and then was covered in the light from head to toe. It faded downwards to reveal

That he was now covered in a mix of white and blue armour with a pink ribbon from each shoulder and crescent moon shaped greaves. Six spikes – three either side of his back – burst out and a double ended scythe appeared in his right hand. Valkyrimon threw Yolei up and contorted in pain as the energy rippled through him "Sorry!" Magnadramon shouted. She realised that it was now becoming unstable. Valkyrimon brushed it off and exploded with the energy abruptly. Where Valkyrimon once was, was now a golden armoured bird with black helmet, claws and talons and a lack of eyes. Yolei fell down and stroked its head.

"GrandisKuwagamon"

"Dianamon"

"Eaglemon"

The three digimon flexed their new bodies and then they turned to Izzy. "Izzy, we don't have long, you need to digivolve me!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted.

"One second!" Izzy shouted

"There is no time left" Magnadramon squealed as a bolt of electricity hit her. Kari held on tight to her digimon and sobbed silently as she saw her go through pain. Seraphimon groaned as the egg began to push against him

"Izzy!" he shouted. T.K held on tight to his partner.

"Just a second!" Izzy shouted.

"Izzy!" the whole gang shouted, the loss of Gennai hitting them.

"I'm ready" he shouted, placing his laptop in his backpack and raised his digivice  
>"We can't just give a spark anymore, take the whole egg!" Magnadramon moaned, Seraphimon held it together with his hands but it was breaking apart<p>

"Won't that hurt my digimon?" Izzy shouted back

"Good luck!" Seraphimon shouted as he released the egg and it flew towards Izzy's digivice. The digivice squealed as its circuits were pushed to the limits. Izzy withdrew his laptop and plugged it in quickly

"Go!" he shouted, worried slightly, to his friend. HerculesKabuterimon nodded and sucked in all the energy and began to expand.

"It's not going to be a natural digivolution" Magnadramon shouted above the roar of the energy rippling through HerculesKabuterimon.

"What do you mean!" Izzy shouted back

"He might not recognise you!" Seraphimon explained. Izzy clenched his fist, he should have finished faster.

An arm flew out and it was covered in red armour with golden accents and black palms. The head of an orange dinosaur sat on one and when the other one burst out a blue wolf sat on it. The legs came next – blue in colour – and then the rest. It had bejewelled golden shoulder blades, red armour, two small spikes from its Samurai mask and a golden spikes ring on its back. "Susanoomon!" it roared.

"Tentomon…" Izzy muttered

"I'm Susanoomon now, you should know how digivolution works by now" he chuckled, his voice was booming, just like the others.

"How did you survive?" Izzy asked

"Look at your screen"

Izzy stared at the screen for a few seconds before his eyes became wide. "The whole world is behind us, Gennai!" he shouted. Everyone below had their eyes closed and were seemingly praying but from them came a faint energy stream. It came from every direction. The entire world was sticking up against this and now they could win. Gennai's ghostly form appeared and smiled as it crackled.

"Gennai!" Tai exclaimed

"Tai, he's gone" Matt muttered as Gennai faded again.

"Why haven't Magnadramon and Seraphimon digivolved?" Kari asked

"We don't need to, Kari. The strength of you all alone was what was needed" Magnadramon explained in soothing tones

"Let's finish this!" Davis chimed

"Go!" the group shouted. The digimon roared and lined up to unleash their attacks

"Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon shouted. His blade split into pieces and energy quickly amounted thanks to the other's support and then he fired a beam

"Charité" Rosemon BM shouted, all of her orbs lit up with the energy around her and then she fired it in one push

"Testament!" Seraphimon shouted, dropping T.K onto Magnadramon he flew forwards, growing into an orb of energy thanks to the world's support

"Wave of Depth!" Neptunmon roared, firing a wave of water that quickly grew to a mid-air tsunami thanks to the energy of the people below

"Aurora Undulation!" Varodurumon fired beams of light from all over as its body became charged thanks to everyone's support

"Full Metal Breath!" ZeedGarurumon shouted, firing the Zeed Canon and every other weapon simultaneously.

"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon FM shouted, unleashed a blinding 'V' of energy which grew as the yellow energy from everyone hit it

"Dragon Fire!" Magnadramon roared, firing energy bolts from above downwards which grew as the energy touched them

"Mystic Break!" Eaglemon exclaimed, firing a beam of white energy which exploded larger, knocking him back as the energy joined it.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon shouted, firing a sub-zero arrow from its scythe which was helped to be made bigger by the energy lingering around. Energy struck GrandisKuwagamon

"Gran Killer!" he roared, slashing both his claws he unleashed six blades of energy which were abnormally big.

"Now me" Susanoomon muttered. "Heaven's Thunder!" he shouted, raising his blade so that all the remaining energy was absorbed and then he lowered it and fired it like a canon.

All of the attacks combined into one huge force which exploded and sent everyone flying to the ground. "That was one big protest" Joe muttered through his coughs as they lay on the ground covered in smoke.

"I felt like a tree hugger" Sora moaned

"I hugged a tree once" Mimi muttered

"That's nice, Mimi" Matt groaned, slightly sarcastically as he stood up. The smoke began to clear slowly.

"You okay Patamon?" T.K shouted

"Thanks for asking T.K" Kari groaned

"I hate smoke after fighting" Cody whined

"It's okay Cody, I'm right next to you" Ken said, comfortingly.

"I'd say something but I'm too tired" Yolei moaned

"I think my laptop's broke" Izzy sobbed

"That's the least of our worries, how far is this gunna go?" Tai asked aloud.

"As far as we'll let them" Davis exclaimed as the smoke cleared and the twelve digidestined and their partners were left looking up at the clear sky while the world cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd link a site but ffn makes it hard so please go and find out what you can do about these two things. This rings true doubly for any US readers because it'll affect you the most. We all need to fight against this or we will lose the battle. <strong>


End file.
